There are many situations in which technicians and others need to accomplish both non-contact temperature measurement along with measurement of electrical parameters. Multimeters are typically used to measure electrical parameters including (but not necessarily limited to) voltage, current and resistance. Present practices require the use of two different instruments, typically a multimeter and a thermometer or pyrometer, to perform both multimeter and temperature measurement tasks.